Insecurities of a Lazybum
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Shikamaru gets unusually mad at his unwelcome visitor. Who is she? And why is she on his bed?


**I honestly don't think I can write properly anymore … *sniffles* But I still hope you guys would review. I can't say I'm back at writing fics yet … I just needed a break from schoolwork. **

**morphy**

**Summary:**** Shikamaru gets unusually mad at his unwelcome visitor. Who is she? And why is she on his bed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Insecurities of a Lazy-bum**  
_anthropomorphichybrid_

I paced around my room, my eyes glancing now and again at the unwelcome intruder that is currently lying down on my bed. Yes. Lying down. On MY bed. Man, this sucks. Troublesome female. I stopped pacing about and gave her what I hoped was a dark look.

If only it had some effect. The damned female wasn't even looking at me!

"I had plans today did you know that?" I said, annoyance clear in my voice. "And you're on top of my number one priority. Literally. Do you know how rude that is?"

She just yawned, her silky smooth, dark brown mane creating a dark contrast against the creamy pillow she's presently infatuated with. MY pillow dammit.

I gritted my teeth as I sat down on a stool. It was normally not in my nature to be angry – alright, I do get angry, but rarely do I bother making a big fuss out of it. I'm not like Ino … or that Haruno, thank God. Neither am I like those two PMS-ing prodigies that everyone seem to ogle over. Getting angry isn't my thing. It's just too troublesome. But this damned woman! Argh … she makes me want to rip my hair and jump off a cliff.

"So you think that you can just waltz in here every time you want and take over my life? Well you're wrong! You got that! Wrong! That is MY bed you're sleeping in. MY pillow you're cuddling. And MY precious sleeping time that you're wasting!" My voice seemed to have a rather shrilly quality at the end there.

She twitched, her dark lashes slowly opening to look at me.

I stood up, throwing my hands up in disgust.

"What is your problem woman? You have your own house for goodness sake. You even have a bed! Go back home and leave me in peace! I don't want you here. Don't you understand? I'm already fifteen minutes late for my schedule."

A brief snort escapes from her before she thoughtfully sticks her head under the pillow to muffle any more that may come out.

My eyes twitched. Lord help me. Murder isn't something I can really live with. I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Oh," my eyes kept on twitching, "so now you think my schedule isn't important. Is that it? Well, it is. It's time for me to have some shut eye after that troublesome woman, who's meant to be my best friend, interrupted my dreamless sleep last night only to whinge about the fact that she gained a kilogram. A stupid kilogram! That hardly anything for pete's sake. The amount of garbage she buys weighs over fifty times that. So she basically woke me up for a pointless reason. And I get woken up at seven this Saturday morning by my mother to do what?" I paused, before answering my own question, "_Shopping._" I swear my voice held more disgust than the amount of cheese they put in one of those triple cheese pizzas.

A muffled scoffing sound could be heard from under a pillow.

I narrowed my eyes at the twitching figure curled up under my duvet, "So you think it's funny, huh, don't you? You think it's funny that I only had three hours of sleep. You think it's funny that at this time, when I'm about to take my _well deserved_ rest, you barge into my room and steal something I _rightfully earned_. Well guess what? It's not."

Her head poked out of the pillow before she cocked her head to one side, her eyes, a picture of perplexity. Rather fetching actually … ugh, I didn't mean that.

"Okay. That does it. I don't give a damn about you. You are getting off my bed in five seconds or I will be forced to push you off it myself.

Five …

Her lashes lowered down a notch. (Dear Lord no … not this please …)

Four …

Rich brown orbs peep out barely from the dark strands of hair. (Don't even think about it …)

Three …

A slight pout adds to the image. (Oh no you don't!)

Two …

Soft whimpers could be heard faintly. (Don't you dare …)

One …

Her lashes opened up fully, her deep brown eyes gazing at me with such sadness I felt my heart break into two.

"God dammit you troublesome woman! Don't give me that look!"

Her eyes just opened wider.

"Ugh. Don't you ever listen to me?"

"Woof."

Sighing, I slumped against the door.

"You really are her dog aren't you, Momo?"

"Woof. Woof!" she replied, her tongue lolling to one side.

"You've even got her eyes, although, personally I like hers better."

She growled at me, probably miffed at what I just said. I bet you she understood me. I laughed half-heartedly.

"Fine then. You've got pretty eyes too."

"Woof!"

I smiled at the fatuous nature of this conversation. IF you could even consider this a conversation.

Might as well make the most out of it.

"Do you think she loves me?" I asked, out of the blue.

Momo looked at me, her eyes wide at what I was implying.

"I mean … she spends most of her time training with the Hyuga when it was me who finally had the guts to ask her out. I swear he almost killed me when she said yes. Damned hostile brute. Should be put in a mental clinic if you ask me. I honestly don't know what she sees in him, or how she can put up with him. Okay, that's a lie. Sure, he's a prodigy and all the women under the age of … actually, I meant all the women in Konoha are practically in love with him. Or at least adore him. But he's not all that great! Ugh. Who am I kidding? Women love those personality challenged, socially inept bastards with good looks and money to boot. Can you see what I'm up against?"

She barked twice, almost angrily.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. I'm not saying that she's cheating on me or that she only cares for money and good looks. I know she's above that. It's just that I have my insecurities too you know. I may be lazy but I'm still human. I have feelings too. And frankly I'm scared that she'll leave me. After all I went through just to get her to look at me … I don't know what I'll do if it all suddenly – ends."

She whimpered, hopping off the bed to lick me in the face.

"Was that really all I had to do to get you off my bed? Spill my guts out to you? A dog no less?" I said, incredulous at the turn of events.

She gave me one more sloppy wet kiss before she gave me an almost human look that said, "If you think this is over – you got it all wrong. I'm still sleeping in your bed mister."

Clearly that was what she had in mind as she immediately took over my bed once again.

"Whatever. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you hog my bed all to yourself. Got that?"

"Woof!"

"Alright then, scooch over missy."

She shuffled over to the left side of my queen size bed, allowing me enough space to sleep on my side. Women. Tch. They really know how to get the best of things. I suppose, this really is a classic example of that cliché, "if you can't beat them, join them" adage.

"Don't get used to this girl …" I add, just before I drifted off to …

***

**4 Hours Later**

A door cracked open slowly as to not disturb the two figures snoring away on the Nara boy's bed. One of the silhouettes was twitching arbitrarily, a paw swiping away at an imaginary butterfly that was present in their dreams. The other was more tranquil, his typical spiky ponytail, absent in this particular moment. His shoulder length black hair now lay mussed and ruffled, framing a nice strong jaw.

The invader smirked inwardly.

"So he's replaced me with Momo-chan has he?" a bun-haired woman in her late teens whispered out loud.

The boy stirred in his sleep, turning to face his companion, his arm resting languidly on her exposed stomach.

Tenten chuckled at the scene before whipping out her phone to capture the moment.

" … don't …" The Nara boy whispered in his sleep.

The woman lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. She switched her phone's setting from camera to video and hit the centre button.

" … don't go …" the boy's face contorted in his dreams, his forehead creased slightly as his lips dipped downwards at the corners.

" … stay with me … Tenten …" he murmured, his tone almost begging.

Her eyes widened slightly as her ears reddened at the tips. She saved the video, pocketed the phone then hesitated before finally deciding to close the door and slipping under the sheets with him.

"I'm staying … don't you worry," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she snuggled against his warm body, "love you".

She was asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

"I know you do," Shikamaru smiles, "love you too".

**Okay … that was pretty shitty. *whimpers* I need to get back into writing! *screams***

**Shadowman was clearly OOC … and so was Tenten. What the hell am I doing? Geez, he certainly has problems doesn't he? Talking to a dog about his problems … *tuts* **

**Anyhoo, first ShikaTen … could be worse eh?**

**PS: The dog … well, I was imagining an Afghan Hound. You know, one of those cool, long haired doggies … Dammit. My description skills have deteriorated! I need practice. *cries a river* **


End file.
